En el nombre de la justicia
by JaviKaburaya
Summary: Spoilers de 1949. Gabriel Kaburaya era un niño pequeño que vivía feliz junto a su familia. Un día sus padres y hermana salieron de vacaciones, teniendo que quedarse él en casa debido a un curso de verano que andaba realizando. Todo iba bien hasta que cierta noticia llegó a sus oídos... ¿Qué hace después de enterarse de ese hecho?
**Disclaimer: Rose Guns Days ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Ryukishi07 y 07th Expansion.**

* * *

— _Me gustaría que madre, padre y Liz regresaran luego_. —El pequeño Gabriel estaba ya preparándose para dormir y comenzar un nuevo día como siempre. Sus padres junto a su hermana habían salido de viaje y él no les había podido acompañar porque estaba en una escuela de verano, así que lo dejaron a cargo de su abuela materna. No había pasado mucho desde ese entonces, pero ya les extrañaba y no era de sorprenderse, pues él era muy apegado a su familia, sobre todo a la pequeña Elizabeth. — _Me pregunto si les estará yendo bien... Ahh, los extraño ya..._ —Dio un pequeño suspiro y se colocó su pijama., luego de eso se metió a la cama y se acurrucó entre las sábanas cerrando sus ojos color rojo carmesí, no obstante, el sueño no le llegaba. — _Uu... No tengo sueño... Pero si la abuela me encuentra aún estoy despierto me va a regañar..._

Trató de conciliar el sueño de nuevo, sin resultados. Era bastante extraño, pues esa era la hora a la que siempre se dormía, y cuando uno se acostumbra a algo es raro que la rutina te cambie de la nada. Pudo oír unos pasos que se dirigían directamente a la puerta de su habitación, entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, fingiendo que estaba dormido. La puerta se abrió y una señora de tercera edad entró, estaba vestida de manera elegante y su cabello ya se había vuelto albino debido a su longevidad. La señora caminó hacía la cama de su nieto.

— _Gabriel, ya estás durmiendo, ¿Verdad?_ —Preguntó. No recibió respuesta. Sonrió y acercó su rostro al del pequeño albino, dándole un besito en la frente. — _Dulces sueños, pequeño._ —Se dio vuelta, caminando hacía la puerta para salir, pero escuchó la voz del pequeño Gabriel llamándole.

— _Abuelita Margaret... N-No puedo dormir..._ —Dijo con algo de miedo, pues como su abuela era demasiado estricta, lo más probable es que se fuera de regaño y le dijera que dejara de inventar cosas.

— _¿Cómo que no puedes dormir?_ —La señora volvió a acercarse a su nieto. — _Debes dormir o sino mañana tendrás mucho sueño en la escuela. Sabes que ese "no puedo dormir" no funciona conmigo. No me iré de aquí hasta asegurarme de que estés completamente dormido, Gabriel._ —Afirmó algo molesta, ya que ella si tenía sueño y quería irse a dormir luego. Pero no podía llegar e irse sin asegurarse que el albino estuviera cumpliendo con las horas de sueño que le correspondían.

— _¿P-Podrías... contarme un cuento?_ —Preguntó el pequeño a forma de petición, dejando confundida a su abuela.

— _¿Un cuento?..._ —Soltó un suspiro. — _Supongo que no queda de otra... Está bien, pero solo por esta vez._ —Dio otro suspiro y sacó un cuento de uno de los estantes que tenía su nieto en su habitación. Tomó la silla del escritorio del pequeño, la colocó al lado de la cama y se sentó. Abrió el libro, comenzando a contar la historia.

Gabriel escuchaba con atención, esa era justo el primer cuento que le habían leído en su vida, y no se aburría de escucharlo nunca. Se trataba de un caballero que llevaba la justicia a todas partes con su amo, el pequeño siempre se decía que quería ser como ese caballero cuando fuera más grande. Margaret terminó de leer el cuento y cerró el libro. Vio la cara de su nieto, ya se había quedado dormido, al parecer si tenía sueño y solo quería que le cumplieran su pequeño capricho infantil que tienen todos los niños de que les lean una historia antes de dormir. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa, le dio otro besito en la frente y dejó todo tal cual como estaba a la hora de entrar. Ahora por fin si podría irse a dormir.

La señora salió de la habitación del pequeño y soltó un suspiro sin darse cuenta. Cerró la puerta para empezar a dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo, algo le detuvo.

— _Mi señora... Le llama la policía..._ —Era una de las sirvientas de la mansión, no se veía muy bien que digamos, preocupando un poco a la contraria. Además que era tarde en la noche, ¿Para que llamaría la policía?

— _De acuerdo, enseguida atenderé._

La joven llevó a su ama directo al teléfono. Margaret lo levantó para contestar, no podía sacarse la duda de la cabeza, ¿Qué quería la policía?

— _¿Es usted la señora Margaret Wilson?_ —Preguntó el oficial que estaba detrás del teléfono. La señora respondió con un 'ajá' simplemente, y entonces el hombre prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir.

...Esa noticia... No fue para nada buena...

—... _Entiendo... Gracias por avisar..._ —La voz de Margaret se había apagado completamente, del puro dolor con el que se había llenado su corazón colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la sirvienta que le había acompañado. — _Iré a descansar. No quiero ningún tipo de interrupción en mi habitación, ¿Entendido?_ —Ordenó, manteniendo la compostura, sin que notaran que no se encontraba bien. La contraria solo asintió con la cabeza. La ama de la casa entonces fue a su habitación, seguía en shock por lo que le habían contado, ¿Cómo había podido pasar eso?... Y lo peor... ¿Cómo le contaría a Gabriel lo que acababa de pasar? Iba a ser una noticia demasiado fuerte para él, debía planear algo para que no le llegara todo de golpe al pequeño cuando despertara mañana.

Pero por ahora iba a dedicarse a dormir, a pesar de lo repentino que esto había sido, aún seguía con sueño y no ganaba nada con quedarse lamentando ahí sola.

* * *

El pequeño Gabriel abrió sus ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar un pequeño reloj que tenía en un mueble que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de su cama.

— _¿Eh...?_ —Se talló los ojos, pues creía que había visto mal la hora. Pero no, no la había visto mal. — _Oh... ¡Es demasiado tarde!_ —Se quitó el pijama y se colocó sus ropas lo más rápido que pudo para ir a la escuela. Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras para ir a la cocina y hacerse algo rápido para comer el mismo ya que no podía esperar que alguna de las sirvientas le hiciera algo.

En lo que se preparaba el desayuno, escuchó una pequeña conversación fuera de la cocina. Era su abuela, le estaba mandando a llamar mediante una de las sirvientas. Uff, el regaño que se iba a llevar por levantarse temprano, ¿No?.. Para no hacerle perder el tiempo a la joven, decidió mostrarse el mismo y dejar pendiente su comida para avisarle a Margaret que ya se había levantado.

— _Abuelita... Ya estoy en pie..._ —Dijo el albino algo tímido, esperando el regaño. No obstante, vio el rostro de su abuela algo sorprendido, ¿Por qué sería? ¿Acaso hoy no iría a la escuela?

— _Oh, Gabriel, no pensé que ya estarías de pie.. Siendo que siempre soy yo la que te despierta._ —La voz de la señora estaba bastante apagada, no era como ella siempre solía ser, confundiendo a su nieto. — _Ven, vamos a la sala principal... Tengo algo que hablar contigo..._ —Dijo finalmente. Eso preocupó al pequeño, estaba seguro que no había hecho nada malo como para que su abuela quisiera hablar con él a solas en la sala principal.

— _¿Hi-Hice algo malo...?_

— _¿Eh? Claro que no, pequeño. Tranquilo, no es para regañarte ni nada por el estilo..._ —Entonces Margaret tomó la mano de su nieto y lo llevó al lugar donde tendrían la charla. Era una sala bastante grande, decorada elegantemente, como era de esperarse de una mansión de tal calibre. Hizo al pequeño tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y ella se sentó al lado de él. — _Gabriel, esto... Quiero que escuches esto con atención y lo tomes con la mayor calma posible, ya que un día tendría que pasar sí o sí.._

— _¿A-Abuelita?.. ¿Qué pasó?.._ —Luego de oír las palabras de la contraria el albino se andaba comenzando a asustar de verdad.

— _Sucede que... Tus padres y Elizabeth tuvieron un accidente de automovilístico..._ —Contó la señora finalmente.

Gabriel quedó en shock, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría mientras su familia iba de vacaciones y el se quedaba en casa. ¿Cómo algo así pudo ser posible?.. Como era tan pequeño, obviamente quería llorar al oír eso. La gente a la que quería tanto, toda herida. Se andaba imaginando las mil y más posibilidades de como aquel accidente pudo haber sido, pero... Sólo había sido un accidente, ¿No?

— _P-Pero... S-Se pondrán bien, ¿No?..._ —Dijo entre sollozos, mirando fijamente a su abuela a los ojos, con un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Sin embargo, la contraria negó con la cabeza, dejando más impactado al pequeño.

— _Lamentablemente... Tus padres no pudieron sobrevivir..._

— _¿Y Liz...? ¡¿L-Liz sigue viva?!_ —Preguntó todo desesperado, quería que por último su pequeña hermana siguiera a su lado, no quería quedarse solo de un día para otro. Todo tan de repente... Era demasiado para él.

— _Afortunadamente si, ella sigue con vida. Iremos a verla ahora mismo._ —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su labios, pues era agradable para ella saber que su nieta aún seguía con vida, aunque estuviera mal herida, tenía toda las esperanzas de que tuviera una buena recuperación.

Al escuchar eso los ojos del albino se iluminaron por un instante, su adorada Liz seguía en este mundo y ahora iría a verla, iría a ver con sus propios ojos como se encontraba. Vería su rostro otra vez, quizás no como estaba la última vez que le vio, pero lo importante es que era ella, que no lo había dejado.

...No estaría completamente solo.

* * *

 **Y fin del primer capítulo~.**

 **¿Saben? Al principio quería hacer esto un one-shot y ya, pero a medida que continuaba escribiendo me di cuenta que iba para largo, entonces me dije: "¿Por qué no escribir como creo que fue lo que pasó Gabriel antes de que apareciera en la novela?" Total, es mi personaje favorito de la historia y todo lo que tenga que ver lo escribiré siempre gustosa.**

 **Conste, que soy muy pobre para leer el manga y no sé japonés, porque he visto scans de cuando Gabriel pequeño se encuentra con Liz, así que esto puede ser bastante diferente al manga si es que alguien lo leyó y puede que me salte algunos detalles de la novela así que sean tolerantes, por favor.**

 **No es que me de miedo que alguien llegue de repente y me diga que algo de lo que escribí está mal ni nada por el estilo.. Uu..**

 **En fin, si yo misma me doy cuenta que hay un error, pues lo edito y fin del problema, ¿No?**

 **Por cierto, los diálogos están en cursiva 'cause English.**

 **Eso, espero que les haya gustado~.**

 **-JaviKaburaya.**


End file.
